


Tinselshine

by Missy



Category: Jolene (Song) - Dolly Parton
Genre: Cats, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Nashvile, Road Trips, Romance, Running Away, Sharing a Bed, Trick or Treat: Treat, building a life together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: They don't really decide to be together...





	Tinselshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehumantrampoline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehumantrampoline/gifts).



It’s not a conscious motion. Neither of them really makes the choice to be together – it’s simply a helpless gesture towards need. 

It’s all perfume and distraction from the start – smoke and some mirrors. Instead of distracting the guy, she’s distracting herself with this perfect chick who smells like flowers and looks like an angel. But then they’re making out in the back of her car.

And then they’re driving away from their tiny little coal mining town – to Nashville, where there are jobs and fewer people who will make judgments about their mooning.

This seems entirely rational at the time. It’s Jolene. Everyone in the world wants her, the kind of girl who looks at home in heavy Dockers and plaid shirts and a big spangly mutton-sleeved dress.

They cuddle in the same bed in their little apartment while they figure out how to get money. Someday they’ll have a big house, but for now they waitress and hold on, bright nails flickering in the neon.

Her kiss is like a butterfly landing on her lips; no consumption but more than the flirtation that’s been teasing at her for ages. It’s not volcanic but sweet and fitting, the kind of feeling you ground a house on. 

They get married after a few months. They move out of the apartment and then they make a house of their own on a rocky mountain and commute to the city of music and bright lights. They adopt a smoke-grey kitten called Sandy, and start their own Haunted Nashville tour. It’s a good life. And Jolene is finally the kind of star she was always meant to be, glittering like an angel wrapped in tinsel and gold and dreams.

She never tells her husband where she went to. But somehow, some way, she knows he understands.


End file.
